


(Welcomed) Interruption

by stroopery



Series: Sub!Sho in Arashi fivesome [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroopery/pseuds/stroopery
Summary: “Jun-kun,” the text reads. “I decided to bring my toys. Please try to finish your work and come home soon. We, especially Sho-chan, are eagerly waiting for you.”Jun's eyes widen at that, a breath hitched on his throat. Fuck, he thinks. Satoshi and his toys. There are three attachments to the email, and he clicks on the first one.And immediately as the attachment opens, he cannot stop the moan that slips out of his mouth.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: Sub!Sho in Arashi fivesome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672279
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	(Welcomed) Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> (I seriously could cry at my inability to come up with title...)
> 
> This fic happens because : (a) I've been reading too much porn, (b) I've been reading/watching/generally fangirling too much Arashi and (c) I somehow came across again the glorious thing that is Sho's AnAn photoshoot uuufff. I do apologise in advance for this considering when it comes to porn I am a better reader than writer (hahah). 
> 
> A few notes:  
> 1\. For me, and thus in my fics, Sho will always bottom. This is just the way I see him. I know most see him as the top, but for me, for some reasons (maybe the wiring in my brain), Sho is always the bottom. 
> 
> 2\. In here I tried to have a somewhat darker Ohno. I know his standard persona is this sleepy looking, soft guy, but I don't know why I can just see him being dark. When I was thinking about who else I wanted to put into the story aside of Jun and Sho, between the remaining three, I just feel Ohno suits this the best. 
> 
> Again, this is just my interpretation of them and their perceived characters. 
> 
> This is un-beta-ed, though I have tried to reread several times to picks and fix typos and error.  
> I hope you enjoy! Constructive feedbacks and comments are always loved!! Thank you in advance for reading!!

_'I sent you an e-mail just now. As soon as you are able, do take a look, I think you will find it to your liking. Please make extra sure that you are alone and no one can peek from behind your shoulder when you open it.'_

Jun frowns as he reads Satoshi's text. He wonders what is so important that Satoshi sent such message.

He knows Satoshi and Sho are likely to be at his house now. They have arranged to meet a while back, just the three of them with both Aiba and Nino still away on their own respective projects. He glanced at the clock. Nearly 9pm. Sho and Satoshi have probably been in his place for a while now, probably helping themselves with whatever Jun had in his fridge. He thinks he remember to tell them also of the dinner he left there.

Jun, meanwhile, is still stuck in the meeting on the preparation and logistics of their upcoming series of concert. While the five of them discuss and agree on the theme, rundown, and the top level arrangement, the nitty gritty details are left in Jun's hands as the unofficial concert director. Jun doesn't mind that he is left with this – in fact this is where he thrives. The tiny details that are often overlooked, he is the one who will take care of it, to ensure the end result is spectacular and up to other members expectations.

However, this discussion on the lighting details for some of the sequence of the songs is starting to wear him thin. He is not yet satisfied with the solution that is being proposed by the technical team, and to make matters evenmore complicated, there are two competing opinions right now that he needs to properly consider.

He sighs, massaging his brows. They have been going at this details for quite a while now. Jun thinks it is a good time for a short break, so he can also check the email Satoshi sent, see if it needs his urgent attention.

He calls for the ten minutes break, which is answered with collective sighs of relief from the rest. Chairs are scrapped back as people stretches and going for smoke break or more coffee. Jun considers going for a smoke outside – the cold might do him good to refresh and sharpen his mind. However, he remembers Satoshi mention to read it in secure place where no one can disturb him or steal a look at whatever it is that Satoshi has sent.

Jun sighs, downs the rest of his lukewarm coffee, and decides to go to the disabled toilet.

He locks the door behind him and, sitting on the toilet with the lid closed, he takes his phone and click on the notification of an incoming mail from Satoshi.

“ _Jun-kun,”_ it reads. “ _I decided to bring my toys. Please try to finish your work and come home soon. We, especially Sho-chan, are eagerly waiting for you.”_

Jun's eyes widen at that, a breath hitched on his throat. Fuck, he thinks. Satoshi and his toys. There are three attachments to the email, and he clicks on the first one.

And immediately as the attachment opens, he cannot stop the moan that slips out of his mouth.

For there, on his screen, is one very naked Sakurai Sho. He is lying on Jun's bed, skin flushed from his face to the top of his chest, his tousled hair damp with sweat, his head tilted slightly back, his parted lips bitten red, his heavy-lidded eyes two dark pools of hazy lust. Sho's arms and hands are behind him, most likely bound together, and even from the picture Jun can see his skin is damp with sweat. Jun's eyes traveled down, and there he sees what will ruin his concentration for the rest of the evening.

Satoshi has positioned Sho's legs bent and parted wide. Jun can see his cock hard and leaking against his flat stomach. But more than that, Jun can see Sho's stretched hole, can see an end of what must be a string of anal beads that Satoshi's stuffed into him.

Fuck. _Fuck._ Jun bites his knuckles to try to restrain his moans.

He is glad for his oversight to choose the disabled toilet but fuck, even he did not expect this.

As a group, Arashi's members often engage in sexual intercourse with one another. It is inevitable – a group of young men that have been strictly forbidden by their agency to have romantic or sexual relationship with young women for fear of lowering their popularity. No matter how the agency and the media sweeten it up, idol industry is a harsh one, and eventhough their popularity has skyrocketed, Arashi is not exempt to such agency rules and hold.

Sometimes, young men that they are, they risk it with some women who take their fancy, one night stands without emotional attachment, purely physical. But it takes its toll, this unemotional intercourse, and in the end, once it started they decided it is easier and more fulfilling to do it with other Arashi members.

Jun loves having sex with them, individually or in a group sex. He loves them, more than he has loved anyone outside of his family and close, close friends. They understand him like he understand them, and it is easy, oh so easy, to fall for them.

But it is no secret to anyone involved, that Jun loves having sex with Sho the most.

He is not sure whether it is because of his long-time adoration for the older man, but whatever it is, Jun has a special lust and passion when it comes to Sho. Especially when Sho is in this mood and mindframe – submissive and docile, readily allowing the others to do whatever they want to him.

Jun has to forcibly stop himself from feasting his eyes on the picture on his screen.

He wipes his suddenly sweaty hand on his pants, before tapping the phone to close the picture. He took a deep breath before opening the second attachment.

When it opens, he doesn't know whether or not he regrets it. There is no way he can do his meeting now.

In here, Sho is on his knees, his shoulders and head flat on Jun's bed, clenched hands bound together with a black rope that Jun owns, ass high in the air. His face is facing away from the camera, and the enticing lines of his arched back almost distract Jun's attention. Jun cannot see his expression, but it doesn't matter because the focus of the picture is not on his face but on his ass. In the picture, Jun can see that only half of the beads in the string have been put into Sho. Satoshi's hand holds the remaining beads in his palm, each one slightly bigger than the previous one.

Jun's eyes are transfixed onto that particular part, and in his mind he can see the scenes – how Satoshi's hand, when not holding the camera, would stroke Sho's lower back gently, coaxing him to “ _take one more, Sho-chan, one more for me,”_ pushing the bead gently but relentlessly into Sho. Into Sho who would struggle to take them in, who would moan and whimper and tremble but refuse to call a stop because he wants it, he wants to do it for Satoshi also, and he would hold on until Satoshi deems fit to stop.

Jun moans softly into his fist, feeling his cock swells and hardens. Jun wants to curse Satoshi for sending this to him when he knows he is busy but more than that, he wants to thank Satoshi in anyway he sees fit for sharing the picture with him, because these pictures will definitely be his go to when jacking off for the foreseeable future.

He wonders if Satoshi send the pictures to Nino and Aiba as well, wondering if the other two are suffering from pent up arousal like he is now, but then he remember that the email,and the way Satoshi worded it, is meant specifically to him.

He checks his watch, and sees that he only has around five minutes left of the break time. Deciding he has to be quick, and save further scrutiny of the pictures for later, he closes the second picture and click on the video.

Satoshi's face appears on the screen – and he must be using a selfie stick because there is distance from the camera. Satoshi is perched on the bed, topless, but Jun cannot be sure if he is entirely naked. There is a flush on his cheeks, a sign of arousal, and his eyes are not sleepy-looking as usual.

“ _Hi Jun-kun,_ ” Satoshi says, waving to the camera. “ _I know you are still busy, but I thought I'd send you an incentive to wrap your meeting soon and come home to us._ ”

There is something devilish in Satoshi when he is like this, like his whole demeanor changes, no longer the soft, sleepy-looking Satoshi. There is darkness and lust in his eyes, a certain glint that appears when he gets to use his toys on any of them, and Jun finds himself involuntarily shivering in anticipation.

The camera shifts, and now it focuses to the trembling figure on the bed next to Satoshi. Sho lays on his back, facing away, small little whimpers slipping past his lips. Satoshi strokes Sho's hair for a moment, gently, as if soothingly, before his fingers taking hold and he pulls, forcing Sho to turn his head to face the camera.

Jun sucks in his breath when Sho's face is exposed to the camera. Jun is sure that he can cum just from watching that face, that expression alone. Sho's eyes are so dilated with lust that his pupils are completely dark with only specks of brown visible. He looks absolutely wrecked and Jun knows then that they have been at this for quite a while now.

Satoshi leans down to Sho, kissing the corner of his quivering lips, and he said, “ _we are making a video to send to Jun, Sho-chan. What will you say to him? To get him to come home quickly_.”

Sho's lips move but no words come out, as if he was no longer able to form words, as if his brain, that wonderful, intelligent brain that Jun always admire, no longer able to form even the simplest sentence, only whimpers and wordless moans.

Satoshi shifts then, releasing his hold on Sho's hair, and the camera moves with him, the focus becoming shaky for a few moments before it settles again. Jun wonders why he moves away but his attention is diverted back to Sho as the older man gives a sharp jerk and a low moan.

“ _Ne, Sho? What are you going to tell Jun?_ ” comes Satoshi voice. Jun wishes he could see what Satoshi is doing to Sho. However, as it always is the case when having sex with these guys, his mind readily provide images of what could be happening. Right now, Jun thinks that Satoshi is probably teasing and playing with the anal beads inside Sho.

Sho lets out another moan, and God, Jun wishes he were there with him, because he really really wants to kiss and bite those lips. His eyes transfixed to the screen, where Sho blinks repeatedly as if trying to get a sense of coherency back.

“ _Sho._ ” Satoshi admonishes and he must be doing something again because Sho gives a full body shudder and then -

' _Jun,_ ” Sho moans breathily, a sound that goes straight to Jun's cock because it is pretty much a permanent feature in his wet dreams. Jun feels his fingers twitching, like he wants to reach into the video screen and touch Sho there. He keeps them, trembling, near his lips.

' _Jun,_ ” Sho moans his name again, and again, as if in this moment, Jun's name was all that his brain could come up with. “ _Jun, please-”_

And suddenly Sho's body jerks violently, back arching off the bed and head thrown back, as a scream rips past his lips. The camera captures the cum that splatters to Sho's lowers chest, as his body slumps back to the bed, Sho making a high keening sound while his body goes through the aftershock tremors of an intense orgasm.

Jun feels his breath being punched out of his lungs in that moment, and it takes a while for him to regain back his breath. His heart is thumping madly against his ribcage, and his hand, the one not holding his phone, starts shaking violently.

Jun watches, transfixed, as the camera moves downwards, Sho's soft whimpers a constant soundtrack of the video, and he sees several of the beads have been pulled out of Sho, Satoshi's hand holding the end of the string. He understands then that Satoshi has yanked the beads out of Sho which triggered Sho's orgasm.

The camera lingers there for a few moments, capturing Sho's quivering legs and the beads that just lay there , between Sho's legs, as if taunting Jun. And then Satoshi is back on the screen, a self satisfied smirk on his lips.

“ _I trust that we will see you soon, Jun-kun_ ,” he says, with that gleam in his eyes, and then the video ended.

For a while, the only sound in the disabled toilet where Jun is in is its sole occupant's heavy breathing. In the small pocket of rationality left in Jun's mind, he knows that this must have been past the ten minutes break time, but he cannot go now, not now when his face still burning and his hands still shaking and he has a major hard on.

With trembling finger, he swipes the video off, taking several deep shuddering breaths. _Damn you, Satoshi,_ Jun thinks as he fisted his hands, trying to stop them from shaking. _Damn you for knowing me so well. Fuck._

He thinks it is another five minutes before he manage to calm down. He briefly considers to jack off to relieve his hard on, but after those pictures and videos, there is no way he will settle for anything less than the real thing. Lucky he is wearing a thick, long top – convenient enough to help him cover the bulge in his pants.

He moves to the sink, and splashes cold water on his face. He wishes he could just drop this meeting and go home, and taking all the promises that the video boldly imply. Unfortunately he is a responsible person, and this concert preparation is important for Arashi.

But Satoshi is right. What an effective motivation this is. He is also a realist, though, so he gives himself until 11pm to finish the meeting, and then he will go home.

He straightens, and briefly considers calling Satoshi to let him know that he will be home by midnight, but then decides against it.

Satoshi, he thinks as he opens the door, will know that Jun will do everything possible to wrap the meeting as soon as possible.

*

True to his prediction, Jun arrives home just after midnight.

When he toes off his shoes at the genkan, the place is silent save for the mild hum of the aircon. He hangs his jacket, and drop his bags on the coffee table, along with the beers and finger foods he bought on the way home, and make his way to his bedroom, stopping at the door.

The light is dimmed but Jun can clearly see the two men on his bed. Sho likes to cuddle after sex, especially after one as intense as what Jun saw on the video, and true to that, he is cuddling close to Satoshi, head tucked under the older man's, with Satoshi arm thrown across Sho's torso.

Jun never say no to any opportunity he has to admire his beautiful lovers and this time is no different. He walks closer, taking in the soft expression on their face as they sleep, and he wonders if he pulls the comforter whether he will see marks Satoshi might have left on Sho's body.

His fingers brush over Satoshi's hair and nose, skipping down to Sho's cheek and jawline. He notices that he bedsheet has been changed – perhaps Satoshi did it while Sho was in the tub. It's another one of Satoshi's quirks – after he uses his toys on any of them, he will insist that they take relaxing soak in the tub. And Jun's tub, eventhough not big, is comfortable enough to fit two of them if necessary.

His hard on has softened somewhat as he was forced to focus on the meeting, but now, looking at them ignites his arousal again, thinking what he would do together with Satoshi to Sho, but he decides to take a quick shower first before waking them up.

When he steps out of the bathroom after his quick shower, wrapped in a thick, fluffy bathrobe, he sees that Satoshi is already awake, leaning against the headboard with one of his hands resting gently on Sho's head. Jun walks over and sits next to him, giving him a deep, deep kiss, and by the end of it, Satoshi smiles against his lips and says, “took you long enough.”

Jun growls softly, though knowing that Satoshi is teasing because Satoshi knows how it is with technical meetings on concert preparation. His hand squeezes Satoshi's. “That is a super risky thing you did, Satoshi. What if anyone sees?”

Satoshi leans back on his propped pillows, and Jun follows, keeping close to the older man. “Ah, but I know you, Jun,” he says easily. “I know when I say look for a secured place, you would know that this is something that nobody else can see.”

Jun sighs. “God, you really got me all worked up there. I almost didn't think I can continue with the meeting. The pictures alone almost undo me, but then the video – fuck.”

“I know, right,” the older man chuckles. “He is so submissive and needy tonight, I hardly could take my hands off him. I think I should send that video to Aiba-chan and Nino-chan as well.”

“Maybe later,” Jun interjects quickly, to which Satoshi grins knowingly. Satoshi knows well on his possessive streak when it comes to Sho.

“How did you get off?” Jun asks, hand cupping Satoshi's jaw, thumb stroking lightly. “Did you come watching him while playing with him with your beads hmm?:”

In the dimness of the room, Satoshi smiles up at him, and something shifted in his eyes, the sleepiness disappear. “Oh Jun,” he says, voice lower than usual. “Don't act as if you don't know what I would do.”

Jun's body gives a tiny shiver, because Satoshi is right, Jun _knows_. Jun knows because they have been together for a long time, because they have had sex and have watched the others have sex for a long time as well, and because he knows that Satoshi has sadistic streak that can matches his, and it never fails to turn him on, setting his blood on fire.

Satoshi leans close, closer. “I fucked him after he came,” he whispers hotly into Jun's ear, his hand slipping into Jun's bathrobe, reaching and closing around Jun's hard cock, squeezing at the base and Jun bucks up against him with a groan. “After he came, I made him take the beads in again. All of them. And then I pulled the beads out, one by one, slowly, making sure he feels each one of them. And when he was overwhelmed with the sensory overload, his body still trembling, I fucked him deep and hard.”

“And he laid there and took it,” he carries on, his other hand resting on Jun's nape. “He cried as I fucked him, always so oversensitive after he cums. God he is so pretty when he cries. You should've heard it. You always love it when he cries, don't you, Jun? Drove me crazy, and so, I did as you would have – fucked him hard and cumming deep inside him, the way we know he likes it.”

Jun's mind is swimming with all the image that Satoshi's words conjure up. He moans low in his throat, almost rumbling. His hand grips Satoshi's, pulling off the hand that is squeezing tight around his cock, and he grabs the older man and pulls him into a hard, bruising kiss.

They groans and moans into the kiss, and when they pull away, Satoshi nods towards the sleeping man and says, “he has been sleeping for almost 2 hours now. You can wake him up.”

Jun nods. In fact, he doesn't care too much how long Sho has been sleeping for, all he knows is the urgency of how much he needs Sho right now. He pulls away from Satoshi, and moves to lean over Sho's body. He grips Sho's shoulder, shaking him awake, trying to be gentle but not quite sure if he manages it.

And as Sho stirs with a soft moan, Satoshi calls his name once again.

“Sho said he has a rare free day tomorrow. The appointment he had got rescheduled. He is not needed anywhere else,” the older man said with a small smirk, equal part mischievous and predatory. “He does not really need to walk much tomorrow.”

Jun looks at Satoshi, bathed under the soft golden light of the bedside lamp, and their gaze catches.

He grins.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> ........
> 
> I am so sorry I chicken out of the actual sex between the three of them. 
> 
> I have actually tried writing it halfway but got stuck because I feel it doesn't live up to the level that I tried to build in this chapter.
> 
> I might try to revisit this again and post the continuation, but in the meantime if anyone might want to have a go at the Jun/Sho/Satoshi threesome, please be my guest!


End file.
